Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device that controls a user setting depending on a battery state, a program, and a method for deciding permission/prohibition of selection.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-78807 discloses a projection device including a storage battery embedded therein. This projection device projects a slideshow. When a necessary time for projecting the slideshow becomes longer than a projection possible time of the projection device estimated on the basis of a voltage of the storage battery, a consumption current of a light source of the projection device is automatically reduced by a control circuit so that luminance of the light source is automatically lowered by the control circuit.
However, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-78807 does not describe about user settings in the case that an electrical storage residual quantity of the storage battery becomes small. The user settings refer to various settings for the device, by which the device can be customized according to preference of a user.
An object of the present invention is to enable setting/removing restriction of options of the user setting depending on the magnitude of the electrical storage residual quantity of the storage battery.